Contact - The Rewrite (Hiatus)
by JeKnYan
Summary: A damaged Resolute jumps out of a random hyperspace jump to find a entirely new system, changing the galaxy forever. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS


**Author's note:** I've decided to rewrite the whole fanfiction. The plot will remain the same though. Sorry if I haven't updated the story in a while. I've had other priorities to work on, such as school. Exams are coming up, so don't expect another chapter soon! I will be writing after exams though.

.

.

 **Chapter 1: Contact**

 **.**

 **22BBY (2090 Selan Year).**

A fleet of Selan exploration cruisers, escorted by five battlecruisers, emerged from hyperspace, facing the planet of Donec. Its location meant that it was a great place use as a base of operations for exploration in the farther reaches, as it was the furthest out.

A group of hangar personnel watched as the ships landed in the colony's spaceport, guiding them with glow sticks to land.

Amelya R'tana paid no attention to what they were doing, as she was sitting on her starfighter's fuselage, deeply absorbed in her copy of _Ender's Game_ , while blasting out music out of the speaker system. Her craft was a F1 "Lethai" A variant. Its design was of a body of a tubular shape, with a single engine, powered by two side intakes, compete with a single T tailplane and round nose, with bubble canopy, which provided the pilot clear vision. In general, the ship had soft edges, save for the wings, swept back at a sharp angle with hard edges as well. Underneath the wings, twin missiles were mounted. Twin blaster cannons were also mounted on the wingtips, capable of rotating around for increased accuracy.

Once the ships had landed safely, unloading began to take place.

"This way!" A person in charge of unloading gestured. Metal crates began to be carried out of the ships. Droids and people alike carried them out.

"Watch it!" An unfortunate person carrying one of the crates tripped, rolling down the ramp. His crate flew straight into a droid standing at the bottom.

Zardoza Grand'r was also in her fighter, getting ready to leave for home. Since the ship couldn't get into hyperspace on its own, a primitive looking hyperspace drive was attached to it. It had two light speed engines. The screen on her dash lit up green. Putting on her helmet, she entered the coordinates and fired up the engines.

.

 ** _The Resolute_** **, Venator-class Star Destroyer, location unknown.**

"Taking heavy fire!"

 _The Resolute_ , a Venator-class Star Destroyer found itself in an unlucky situation. It was surrounded and outnumbered by five CIS Providence warships. The ship shook wildly as everyone was tossed off their feet.

"Come on! How long does it take to calculate a hyperspace route?!" CC-4541, Commander Cross, a clone trooper, shouted.

"No idea Commander!" Captain Rex shouted back at him.

"General Skywalker! Estimations show that we only have moments left before we are completely annihilated!" Admiral Yularen screamed over the noise of the explosions.

"Admiral! No choice but to make a random hyperspace jump!"

"But Sir, the risks outweigh the benefits," Cross said.

"Just do it!"

The stars became streaks as the damaged warship jumped into the unknown.

.

 **Donec system.**

General Yurilo and Captain Fuh were going over what had been collected in the latest exploration run. Looking at the datapad, they concluded that this mission had found a system that had hostile planets, but plenty of minerals, which some had been mined and taken to Donec.

"Sir!" a worried looking Selan officer rushed in through the door, obviously out of breath. He halted, the general stood up and returned the salute that the officer had given.

"What is it, officer?" Yurilo replied.

"We're detecting something coming out of hyperspace into the system!"

"Is it a Selan craft?"

"We have not received word that there would be ships of our own entering this system at this time."

"Be prepared to make contact with them then. Mobilise cruisers!"

"Yes sir!" The officer dashed off.

"Could this be first contact?" Yurilo said as he returned to his seat.

"Well, I dunno sir," Fuh said.

.

 ** _The Resolute_** **, Venator-class Star Destroyer, Donec system.**

The ship emerged from hyperspace.

"Where are we?"

A planet loomed up ahead. It was a planet with mostly green plains, with some oceans.

"Sir, it appears that we are in Wild Space. This planet is off the charts."

"Oh great."

.

 **Donec colony.**

"All armed spacecraft!" A voice blared on the intercom. "Execute Protocol Heta!"

"Oh great! I was just about to head home…" Zardoza complained.

"Seriously dude?" Amelya was annoyed. "I just started the best part!"

"Yeah! This sucks!" Zardoza shouted across the hangar.

Amelya reluctantly turned off the music, put on her helmet and readied her fighter. Together, they took off along with the other fighters, battlecruisers and the rest of Eagle Squadron, leaving behind the ships that were being repaired, refuelling or the ones that weren't space worthy.

Eagle Squadron was a squadron led by Zardoza Grand'r. It consisted of 15 members, 9 female and 6 male. Together, they flew in formation.

"Hey, what's that?" A member asked. A large ship was floating ahead. It was slightly larger than the Selan battlecruiser. It was dagger shaped, with twin bridges and a red stripe down the middle. Parts of it were on fire and it was smoking.

"Oh jeebus. That thing's mighty beat up."

.

 ** _The Resolute:_**

According to calculations, the ship would barely stay together after landing on the planet.

"Generals!" Yularen got Skywalker and Kenobi's attention. "There are unidentified ships coming towards us! Take a look."  
The three Jedi took a glance out the bridge and saw a few dozen spacecraft outside. These ships had a curved dagger shape, had 7 engines, multiple hull turbolaser turrets and two pairs of side cannons. They assumed these to be cruisers as they had an insignia painted on them, which represembled a sideways battle-axe, and their cannons were pointed straight at them.

"Whoa! Don't fire! We aren't hostile!" was sent across all frequencies.

A voice came back.

"Who are you?"

.

* * *

 **Well that brings a whole new change to the story! I decided that I would redesign all the Selan craft to be slightly outdated, more rounded, and to not plunge them into battle straight away. Can you see it's better now? Oh well, feel free to drop a review, constructive criticism is allowed!**

 **Expect the next chapter to come out within the next few weeks, I have exams on.**

 **Once they are done, you'll be seeing more!**

 **-Jek**


End file.
